


Let Yourself Go

by 1917_and_feelings



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, They are so soft for each other, let Will be a bottom damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Tom wants nothing more than to be able to take care of Will in the bedroom.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Let Yourself Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfic I have written in a while so please forgive me if it’s not perfect. Thanks for reading though! ❤️❤️

Will stood awkwardly in the door way of their shared bedroom, watching as his boyfriend took off his shoes. Tom looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" 

Will broke out of his thoughts and entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him. 

"S-sorry," Will stuttered, "It's just I've never, never-"

"Bottomed before?" 

Will nodded, Tom's gaze turned soft a gentle smile appearing on his lips. He patted his lap. 

"Come here baby boy, I'll take good care of you." 

Will smiled at that and went to Tom, straddling his lap gently. It was a little awkward seeing as Will's limbs were bigger than Tom's but after some adjusting they got comfortable. Tom rested his hands on Will's hips, gripping them reassuringly. 

Will became shy again and took to looking at the floor. 

"Will, baby, look at me. Can you look at me?" 

Will obeyed easily, Tom's voice helping to soothe his nerves. Tom had been hinting at wanting to do this for awhile now. And white it took Will minor convincing he trusts Tom enough and feels comfortable enough with him to do it. And the excitement on Tom's face when he agreed was worth it. Besides he has no doubt in Tom's capabilities. 

Tom cupped the side of Will's face with a soft hand, gently stroking his cheekbone, "I want you to know that you can back out whenever you need to. If you tell me to stop I'll stop. If you say no, I'll stop. If you want me to do something for you, I'll do it. Okay? This is about you. Entirely about you. And I want to make you feel good. Okay?" 

Will nodded, letting himself be adored by Tom. 

Tom whispered, "Fuck baby, you're so beautiful." 

Will whimpered and involuntarily moved his hips. 

"You're liking this already, that's adorable." 

Will smiled and continued to let Tom ease his anxiety. Tom's hands drifted to his thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down. Not venturing too high just yet, that would come eventually, but for now he just wanted to take the time to get Will into the moment. 

Tom said, "Just tell me what you want Scho, whenever you're ready. Or, if you're not ready just let me know. Whatever works for you baby." 

Will nodded, rolling his hips again, his breath hitching. Tom smiled, taking notice of the bulge in Will's pants. 

Will moved his hands from Tom's shoulders and quickly stripped himself of his shirt. Tom smiled up at him, letting his hand explore the expanse of his lover's abdomen and chest. 

Tom breathed, "You're so sexy like this, perched on my lap, all needy for me..." 

He lightly scratched down Will's back, watching the way his body jolted with pleasure. There was a look in Will's eyes that he hadn't seen before and he was mesmerized by it. 

Tom moved them so he was on top of Will, Will resting comfortably against the bed. 

"So pretty underneath me, already look so needy and we haven't even kissed yet. All I've done was touch you and praise you..." 

Will blushed even more. Tom bent down and gave Will a few teasing pecks on the lips. Will whimpered and pulled Tom down for a real kiss, Tom chuckled into it. 

They laid there for what felt like hours just kissing each other. The pecks turning into languid make out sessions, neither of them feeling the need to rush. Only parting to periodically take a few breaths. 

Once they fully parted from each other Tom took a long moment to admire Will. He looked at his tousled hair, rosy cheeks, kiss swollen lips, lustful eyes, and at the way his chest heaved with every breath. He was immaculate.   
Angelic even. 

Without another word Tom moved and began kissing his neck. Will let out a soft moan and tilted his head to give Tom more access. Tom took time to lavish the pale skin with kisses and bites, marking his lover as his own. Will moaned Tom's name as he sucked on a sensitive patch of skin. Tom chuckled, tonguing at the new mark. 

Tom sat back, looking at the fresh marks littered on the pale skin of Will's neck and throat. 

He laughed a little, "Good luck covering those up..." 

Will seemed to be too out of it to be bothered, instead giving Tom a little smile. 

Tom then moved down, trailing kisses down Will's chest and abdomen, feeling the way his muscles flexed under his lips. He got to the hem of his pants and sat up. 

"Can I take these off?" He asked, tugging lightly at the material. 

Will nodded, "Yes. Yeah, you can." 

"Thank you baby." 

Tom made quick work of ridding him of his pants, tossing them aside carelessly. He rubbed Will's thighs once they were exposed and eyed the tent in Will's boxers. 

"Can I take those off?" 

Will nodded, too lost in his pleasure to speak. 

"Use your words baby, I know you can." 

"Yes, please, yes." 

"Thank you baby." 

Tom kissed his stomach then slowly pulled his boxers down. Once they were off he eyed his erection. It was red and throbbing and already had precum beading at the slit. 

Will blushed and fought and urge to cover his arousal as Tom looked at it. He knew Tom wasn't judging him, but it was a whole new experience to be treated like this. He felt as if he were under a microscope and Tom was studying him. 

He gasped as Tom's thumb teased the junction of his thigh and groin, the digit almost brushing where he needed it most. But it moved away before Will could do anything. 

Tom asked, "What do you want from me baby? What do you need from me?" 

Will reached down and tugged the hem of Tom's shirt, he whispered, "Wanna see you..." 

"Want me to strip for you?" 

He nodded. Tom smiled and got off the bed, Will frowning at the loss of his body on top of his own. Tom stripped himself and quickly got back on the bed. 

Tom looked back down at the precum on Will's cock, a smile forming on his face. 

He purred, "You're already so wet and hard for me." 

Will blushed again. He didn't think he'd get so turned on so quickly just from this. 

Tom gathered the liquid on his fingers, watching the way Will's hips jerked at the touch. He made eye contact with Will and stuck the digit into his own mouth, sucking on it. His eyes fluttered shut and Will had to take deep breaths to keep himself from cumming at the sight. 

Tom pulled his finger out of his mouth, his bottom lip was connected to it by a string of saliva. The sight was erotic. 

"You taste so good baby boy." 

Will swore under his breath. Will spread his legs even more trying to hint to him what he wanted without actually saying it. Tom, thankfully, caught on. 

He smirked, "Want me to fuck you? Is that why you're spreading your pretty legs for me? Hmm?" 

Will nodded, already breathless. Tom chuckled and kissed his thigh, sucking a mark into the pale flesh. Will bit back a moan. 

Tom teased, "I was kind of wanting to suck you off first but if you need me so bad-"

Will gasped at the words, "Please, fuck, I want your mouth. I need your mouth on me." 

Tom smiled at his lover's desperation, Will was usually able to contain himself pretty easily, but his control was slipping as he got more and more aroused. 

Tom settled himself between Will's muscular legs, gripping onto his thighs lightly. Tom let the tip of his tongue tease the head of his cock. Will cursed and his hands rested in Tom's hair. 

Tom happily sucked the head into his mouth, sucking softly on it. Will moaned and closed his eyes, giving himself over to pleasure. Tom quickly took the entire length into his mouth with ease, having done it numerous times before. Although having his pleasure entirely in Tom's hands added new amounts of arousal for Will. Making him more sensitive and excited. He'll be the first to admit that he liked this way more than he thought he would. 

Tom swallowed around him, making him see stars, "Fuck, Tom!" 

Tom smiled around his member and kept sucking at a quick pace. Will's body began trembling and his fingers and toes curled. 

"T-Tom, oh fuck, Tom I'm g-gonna-" 

Tom quickly pulled off stifling a laugh as Will whined at the denial of his orgasm. Tom took a little bit to catch his breath. He smirked and wrapped his hand around Will's dick stroking it. His eyes locked with Will's and he saw a feverish gaze in them. He'd never seen Will so desperate before, and he was addicted. 

Will's moans grew steadily and frequency and noise, signaling he was on the edge again. Tom pulled his hand away when he could tell Will was right on the edge. 

Will frowned, "Fuck you..." 

Tom tutted, "If you're going to talk to me like that I'll tie you up and leave you here." 

Will gasped, but was almost tempted to push Tom, but seeing as it was his first time being on the receiving end of things he decided to wait. 

"Besides," Tom continued, "It's gonna be me fucking you baby." 

The words made Will weak in his knees. 

Tom asked, "Can you get me the lube? And a condom if you want one." 

Will reached into the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and handed it to Tom. 

"No condom?" 

Will shook his head and settled back down against the pillows. 

"Alright, but if you want me to use one just let me know. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Tom pushed Will's legs apart slowly, taking time to lightly scratch up his inner thighs. Will gasped at the feeling. Body alight with pleasure and sensitivity. Each touch from Tom making him dizzy. 

Tom asked, "Can you hold your legs up for me baby?" 

Will complied, hooking his arms under his knees and pulling his legs up. 

Tom kissed his stomach, "Thank you baby." 

Tom squirted some of the clear liquid on to his fingers. He warmed it up a little while placing kisses along Will's legs. 

Tom cooed, "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby boy." 

Will whined and wiggled his hips, wanting Tom's fingers in him. Tom noticed and laughed rubbing some of the lube over his hole, adoring the noise Will made. 

"Ready?" 

"Y-yeah." 

Tom nodded and slid the first digit into him slowly. His fingers weren't nearly as long as Will's but considering it was Will's first time he wanted to be as gentle as possible. Tom kissed his knee and stilled his finger waiting for Will to get used to the intrusion. Tom sucked a few love bites onto the backs of Will's thighs as well. 

He then slowly pulled his finger back then pushed it back in. Will let out a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes, the burn of the initial stretch slowly turning to pleasure. 

Tom asked, "Think you're ready for another one?" 

Will nodded fervently. Borderline delirious. He moaned and arched his back as Tom pushed in another finger. 

"Oh fuck baby, look at you. So fucking perfect like this. God I wish I could keep you like this forever. So submissive, so responsive, so beautiful." 

Will mewled at the praise. 

Tom began pumping his fingers in and out at a steady pace, spreading them and curling them every few thrusts to stretch Will. 

He twisted his fingers and delighted when Will shouted in pleasure. 

"There! Oh shit right there Tom!" 

Tom kept rubbing his fingers over Will's prostate, curling them and scissoring them. He moved and took Will cock back into his mouth, lapping up the copious amount of precum dripping out. Tom hummed happily at the bitter taste, happy knowing he was the reason Will was like this. 

Will gasped, "Tom! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm close!" 

Tom pulled back and pulled his fingers out, mindlessly wiping them on the sheets. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, moaning as he stroked his cock. Will watched entranced by the sight in front of him. Tom stopped and looked at Will. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to use a condom?" 

Will nodded. 

"Are you still comfortable with going through with this?" 

Will whispered, "Oh god yeah, fuck me Tom, fuck me good." 

Tom laughed a little, "Oh I will baby, believe me I will. Just know you can back out at any time. If you ever tell me to stop or say no. I'll listen. Okay? I want my baby to feel safe and comfortable." 

Will got a little choked up at that. Which he found a bit ironic since it's basically the same thing he says to Tom every time they have sex. But he figures it's different being on the receiving end of it. 

Tom grabbed Will's legs and gently wrapped them around his waist, leaning over Will, and letting their hands intertwine. 

"Ready? I'm gonna go nice and slow." 

Will nodded, gasping when he felt the head of Tom's dick rub against his rim. 

“I’m gonna push in now baby, okay?” 

Will nodded squeezing Tom’s hand. Tom slowly pushed the tip in and moaned deep in his chest. Will’s breath hitched and he arched his back, trying to get used to the new intrusion. 

Tom grunted, “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. So fucking tight.” 

Will let out a strangled noise as Tom continued to slowly push in, his hole being stretched. 

Will choked out, “Feel so fucking good...” 

Tom smiled, “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

Once Tom was all the way inside him he sat still, leaning down to kiss will lovingly on the lips. Will whimpered into the kiss feeling so deliciously full. He wanted to stay like that forever. 

Tom licked into his mouth and he happily opened it. He let Tom explore his mouth, listening to the lewd sounds they were making. His arousal intensifying by the minute, he wasn’t gonna last very long. Already on the edge from their previous activities and now from being stuffed with his lover’s dick. 

Tom pulled away and gently brushed some of Will’s hair from his face, “You okay?” 

Will panted, “Yeah.” 

“Just let me know when you want me to move baby.” 

“Move. Please.” 

Tom nodded and slowly pulled out, only halfway. He slowly pushed back in, making Will’s body jolt in pleasure. Tom did it again, Will moaned and smiled at the feeling. 

Tom cooed, “Aww, that’s adorable...” 

He slowly picked up the pace, looking for any sign that Will was in pain or discomfort. 

Will groaned, “Faster, please!” 

Tom nodded and obliged, “Yes baby, fuck, anything for you. Anything to make my baby feel good...” 

Tom angled his thrusts slightly and was rewarded with a loud moan bordering on a shriek. 

“Oh god! There! Right there Tom! Shit!” 

Tom smiled and kept thrusting into Will’s prostate. 

Tom panted, “You’re so good. You feel so good. So good for me, such a good boy. So tight and beautiful under me.” 

Will babbled, “I’m close, I’m close, I’m close, I’m so fucking close...” 

Tom kissed him quickly, “Just cum whenever you want.” 

Will nodded, reaching down to touch himself. Tom knocked his hand away and before he could get upset Tom replaced it with his own. Stroking his lover in time with his thrusts. 

Tom was close too, but was fighting it off so Will could cum first. 

Will’s body tensed and started trembling as he got closer. Tom kissed him again. 

“Can I cum in you baby?” 

Will nodded quickly, “Yes, oh god yes. Fill me with your cum. I want it. Please fill me...” 

With a particularly hard thrust Will fell over the edge. Shouting Tom’s name, tears streaming down his cheeks as he came all over his belly. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, his vision going white. 

With Will clenching down around him Tom spilled inside of him. Growling Will’s name repeatedly and praising him, even though he’s not sure Will heard him. 

Once they both came down from their highs Tom slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, apologizing when Will winced. Tom places several chaste kisses all over Will’s face, neck, and chest. 

Tom said, “You were wonderful baby. I can’t thank you enough for letting me do that. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

“Just wanna cuddle...” 

Tom smiled at how soft Will’s voice sounded. 

“We will baby, I promise. But I’m gonna clean you up first okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you wake up. I’m gonna get you some water and a small something to eat too. As well as some ibuprofen, you’ll be feeling it later. Okay? Anything else you need or want?” 

Will whispered, “Your grey sweatshirt.” 

Tom smiled and grabbed it from their closet, and he helped Will put it on. It was baggy on him but looked more like a crop top, neither minded though. Tom thought he looked exceptionally adorable in it. 

Tom gave Will a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be right back. Okay baby?” 

“Okay.” 

Tom left their room and grabbed the materials he needed to take care of Will. He was beyond glad Will gave him the chance to top him, and he secretly hoped to do it more often. Not that Will was a bad top, quite the opposite actually, it was just nice to change things up. 

He headed back to their room and saw Will was half asleep, cuddling Tom’s pillow. Tom smiled and his heart swelled. 

“Baby, you still with me?” 

Will nodded slowly. Tom got back on the bed and grabbed the damp washcloth, cleaning Will of the cum and lube. Will sighed at the touch, closing his eyes, letting himself be taken care of. 

He rarely let himself be taken care of like this, preferring to administer it rather than receive it. But it was nice and he doesn’t know why he ever denied himself such a thing. 

“There,” Tom murmured, “all clean.” 

Tom went and put the rag in the dirty laundry basket. He sat back down next to Will and helped him drink the water, his body still weak from his orgasm. And helped him eat his granola bar. Once Will took the ibuprofen Tom laid down. 

He opened his arms, “Come here baby boy.” 

Will happily moved so he was laying in Tom’s embrace, snuggled safely against his chest. 

Tom said, “You hardly ever let your guard down like this...” 

“I just feel safe around you. I feel like I can let my guard down and let go of my control around you and know I won’t be judged and that I’ll be taken care of.” 

Tom smiled and kissed the crown of Will’s head, his soft hair tickling his lips. 

“Are you okay though? I didn’t hurt you at all?” 

Will shook his head, yawning, “No. You were wonderful my love, made me feel amazing. Hadn’t cum that hard ever...we should do it again...” 

Tom smiled again, “We will, if that’s what you want.” 

“I’d love it.” 

Will nuzzled against Tom’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes, his drowsiness increasing. 

Tom pulled the blankets more securely around him and wrapped an arm around Will, his other hand playing with Will’s hair, soothing him to sleep. 

Will tilted his head up a little, silently asking for a kiss, Tom obliged and Will placed his head back where it was. 

“Go to sleep baby. You’re exhausted.” 

Will mumbled, “I love you.” 

“I love you too Scho. Now sleep, you’re slurring your words.” 

Will nodded and fell asleep. Tom wasn’t too tired yet but continued rubbing Will’s back and playing with his hair. 

Tom let his thumb gently rub over Will’s cheekbone, observing the light dusting of freckles there. Tom closed his eyes, and settled further into the warmth of Will and the blankets, the beginnings of sleep washing over him. 

“I wanna marry you one day...”


End file.
